geometry_dash_levels_userfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Neverending Battle - Capitulo 4: La Espada
Y entonces, Bryan y Carl comienzan el viaje en busca de aquel que pueda mejorar la espada... Pero ¿Será fácil?... Carl: ¿Bryan, sabes por donde ir? Bryan: Si. Carl: ¿Y cómo lo sabes? No veo que tengas un mapa o algo por el estilo... Bryan: ¿Quien dijo que necesitaba un mapa? Entonces, Bryan le mostró la espada a Carl, pero este último no vio nada en ella. Carl: Eh... no hay nada en tu espada... Bryan: Fíjate bien... Carl miró la espada detenidamente... Y se fijó que había algo extraño en el reflejo de esta, pues no reflejaba el ambiente, ni el sol, si no que un tipo de dibujo... A menos de que eso no fuera un dibujo, si no un mapa. Carl se sorprendió bastante, pues eso no tenía sentido alguno. Carl: ¿Cómo es que tienes un mapa en tu espada? Bryan: Bueno, recuerda que es una espada mágica... Así que puedo hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Incluso reflejar un antiguo mapa... Carl: En ese caso, a donde tenemos que ir? Bryan: Según el mapa, tenemos que alejarnos de la ciudad e ir hacia un bosque. Aunque no sé a donde tendríamos que seguir, pues este mapa funciona según el lugar en el que estés, así que tendríamos que llegar a ese bosque primero, y luego sabré a donde tenemos que ir. Carl: ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! Y comienzan la caminata hacia lo que sería el primer tramo de su viaje... Atraviesan la ciudad, mientras Bryan mantiene su espada oculta y Carl, quien conoce la cuidad al cien por ciento, guía a Bryan. Los demás cubos miran seriamente al dúo, como si supieran lo que ellos quieren hacer... Carl: Mmm... que extraño... ¿No sientes el ambiente algo tenso? Bryan: Diría que si... De repente, comienza a temblar, aunque por el momento no es tan fuerte. Los demás cubos se sorprenden, mientras que Bryan y Carl deciden correr, para poder salir de Geocity antes de que el temblor se vuelva demasiado fuerte. Bryan: Oh... Esto es muy raro... Casi nunca tiembla, ni menos en una ciudad tan actualizada como Geocity... Carl: Tienes razón... Esto es un evento muy inusual en la ciudad, y cada vez que ocurre... El temblor comienza a subir de intensidad, y los edificios comienzan a moverse. El dúo intenta correr lo más rápido que puede, aunque se les vuelve algo difícil mantener el equilibrio... Carl: ¿Por qué ahora?... Es demasiado inusual... Bryan: No creo que sea un temblor natural... Carl: ¿A-a-a-a que te refieres? Bryan estuvo a punto de explicarle lo que quería decir a Carl, pero un edificio en frente suyo cayó e interrumpió el paso... Parece que las cosas van de mal en peor... Carl: ¡Rayos! El camino más directo para salir de la ciudad está bloqueado... Bryan: ¿Y ahora que haremos? Carl: Uh... Intentemos ir por la izquierda, a ver si podemos pasar la cuadra por arriba y luego volver al camino normal. Bryan y Carl apretaron la carrera, pues no se sabe cuando es que van a caer los edificios alrededor de ellos... El ambiente estaba bastante tenso, pues ambos tenían que estar muy concentrados para que no les aplastara algún edificio, mientras los demás cubos corrian asustados... Era un completo caos, pero no podían fijarse en eso, solo en seguir corriendo. De pronto, Carl se comienza a cansar, pero no se rinde, mientras Bryan lo motiva. Carl: uff... no creo que pueda seguir... Bryan: ¡Vamos! ¡No puede faltar mucho! ¡Es justo ahora en donde tenemos que poner todas nuestras energias! Carl: ¡Es cierto! Sigamos corriendo. De pronto, otro edificio cae en frente de ellos, pero Bryan da un salto fenomenal y logra caer al otro lado de la calle. Carl intenta hacer lo mismo, pero no lo logra. Ahora están separados. Carl: Bryan, ¿Ahora que? Bryan: Intenta encontrar otro camino, nos reuniremos en la salida. Carl: Pero tu no conoces las calles... Bryan: (se enoja) ¡Y eso que importa! ¡Esto es una situacion de vida o muerte, no tienes por qué conocerte las calles de memoria! Carl: (se entristece) ok... Nos vemos pronto. Los dos toman caminos separados. A Bryan le tocaron las cosas más complicadas, pues caia algún edificio o el suelo se abría... Pero el siempre encontraba la manera de abrirse paso, tanto saltando como corriendo más rápido, mientras que Carl, milagrosamente, no se encontraba con nada extraño... Aunque lo único extraño que vio fue al repartidor de pizza manejando en su nave, mientras esquivaba edificios y grietas, con los ojos cerrados y audifonos, mientras cantaba una cancion... Pizza Guy: (Cantando) I'm just runnin' in the 90's! Yes I wanna know, yes i wanna see! tururururu... Carl: Eeeeh...¿Que rayos? A Carl no le importo mucho y siguió corriendo, pero finalmente algo malo pasó,pues un edificio cayó en frente suya. La desesperación caeria en él cuando vió que no había ninguna calle a sus lados... No había más opcion que intentar saltarlo. Carl: ¿Pero que puedo hacer? No soy tan atletico como Bryan... De repente, un pad amarillo cae al suelo, desde una ventana. Carl se sorprende, y aprovecha la opotunidad para saltar el edificio de una vez. Luego, logro caer del otro lado, y sigue con su camino. El terremoto todavía no para... Y parece eterno... Mientras tanto, Bryan sigue esquivando todo tipo de cosas como si nada... Hasta que finalmente los edificios y las casas terminan para dar paso a un largo campo, junto con algunas montañas, mientras que el temblor comienza a parar. Bryan: Si! Finalmente lo logré! Luego. Carl llega a la misma posición de Bryan, pero está muy exhausto y tiene algunas heridas. No le fue nada fácil. Carl: uff...huh...Si! ehh... continuemos! De repente, Carl se desmaya, con lo que Bryan se sorprende, y decide caminar, cargando a Carl en su espalda, y luego llega a un pequeño campo, de pasto azul y árboles azules. Ahí, Bryan decide armar un pequeño campamento, pues queria esperar a que Carl se recuperara. Cuando termino de armar el campamento dejó a Carl acostado dentro de la carpa, y Bryan hace una pequeña fogata, con los trozos de madera que habían por el suelo, y contempla la naturaleza. Bryan: Fiu... eso fue intenso... Es extraño que haya ocurrido un temblor en un día tan pacífico como este... Me parece que no fue natural, es como si hubiera estado programado desde antes...¿O que alguien hubiera manipulado el planeta? Mmm... No creo que él tenga tanto poder... Pero no puedo descartar nada, pues si es por venganza, él obtendrá todo el poder necesario... ugh... Maldito...¿Todo esto solo por mi? Luego de un rato reflexionando, Bryan apaga la fogata y se dirige a la carpa. El ve a Carl,quien aún se encuentra inconsciente y se pone a pensar: -Vaya... De verdad que se esforzó... nunca se había desmayado... Y ahora... wow.- Después, Bryan decide hacer una siesta, pues el también se había cansado de lo tanto que corrió... Unas horas después, Bryan despierta, y sale de la carpa, para ver como está el día. Todavía está claro, aunque con Carl inconsciente, no pueden continuar el viaje, ni tampoco aprovechar de la luz del día... Bryan: Espero que Carl se recupere pronto... Es realmente difícil avanzar en la noche... Pues todo está muy oscuro, y uno queda a la merced de los animales salvajes... De pronto, la carpa se abre, y de ahí, sale Carl, finalmente recuperado, aunque no recuerda lo que ocurrió, y se sorprende al ver el lugar en donde se encuentran. Carl: ¿Huh? ¿Donde estamos? Bryan: ¡Carl! Finalmente te recuperaste. Bueno, te desmayaste, entonces yo te carge en mi espalda hasta aquí, y luego arme un pequeño campamento hasta que te recuperaras... Y ahora que estás bien, tenemos que avanzar lo más que podamos antes de que anochezca. Pero antes, me tendrás que ayudar a desarmar... Carl: Está bien... En un rato más tarde, Bryan y Carl desarmaron la carpa y reanudaron su viaje. Carl se quedaba detrás, mientras Bryan se encontraba adelante, con su espada en frente, para mirar el mapa y poder atacar en caso de que algún enemigo se les acercara... Carl: Bryan, ¿Ya sabes a donde hay que ir? Bryan: Por suspuesto. Al parecer, los árboles entre esas dos montañas de allá son los árboles del bosque al que debemos ir... Eso si, según las leyendas, las criaturas en ese bosque no son nada amigables, así que hay que estar atentos. Carl: Ok. Luego de unos minutos caminando, llegan a aquel bosque, el cual es un póco extraño, pues el pasto era de un color verde grisaceo y los arboles eran de un color morado oscuro... Bryan: Bueno... Aquí estamos. El Bosque Dawoork. Hay que tener mucho cuidado, si no quieres que un animal salvaje te asesine... Carl: (Se impacta un poco) oh... De pronto, un arbusto se mueve alrededor, y Carl se da cuenta, sorprendiendose bastante y asustandose un poco. Carl: Eh... Bryan... Creo que hay algo ahí... Bryan: Hmm? Carl: Algo se movió en ese arbusto... Bryan: Nah, tranquilo, puede que sea una inofensiva ardilla. Todavía no es de noche, así que no hay ningún animal salvaje a estas horas... Aquellas bestias prefieren cazar de noche. Carl: Ah... ok. Carl: Y... ¿Ahora a donde vamos? Bryan: Ahora que estamos aquí, el mapa se actualizó. Según este mapa, hay que ir a una montaña que está atravesando este bosque. No sé por qué, pero el mapa está apuntando hacia una cueva... De repente, una sombra sale del arbusto, pero no parece ser una bestia o un animal, si no que parece... un cubo? Carl: Que? El misterioso cubo saca un hacha, luego corre hacia Bryan y se prepara para darle un hachazo, pero Bryan se da cuenta, bloqueando el ataque, y luego empuja fuertemente al misterioso cubo, dejandolo caer al suelo. Bryan camina hacia el cubo, y luego lo mira fijamente, con su espada en frente. Bryan: Dime quien eres, y dinos por qué nos estás siguiendo. ???: Podrías dejar la espada de lado? Bryan: Solo con una condición; Si me respondes lo que te pregunté. ???: Eeeh... ok. Bryan guarda su espada y se le queda mirando al cubo, esperando una respuesta. Luego de unos segundos, el cubo empuja sorprendentemente a Bryan, y aprovecha de recoger su hacha. Intenta darle un hachazo a Bryan, pero Bryan lo bloquea nuevamente. Bryan: Es inútil. Tu hacha no es lo suficiente para derrotar a mi espada. ¿Por qué no te rindes y nos dices lo que ocurre? ???: ¡No! ¡Como guardián de la gran montaña Trouphex no dejaré pasar a nadie! ¡Ahora, prueba la furia de mi hacha! El misterioso cubo ataca a Bryan otra vez, solo que fue tan rápido que Bryan no pudo bloquearlo, por lo que recibió un fuerte impacto, y va a caer al suelo, pero Bryan se para, y contempla la herida que le dejó el impacto. Al verla, Bryan se enoja, y se pone muy serio. Bryan: ¿Con que así estamos? ¡Prepárate, porque esto no lo verás venir! Bryan cierra sus ojos y hace flotar su espada. Este se concentra, y el aura de la espada cambia a un color amarillo. Luego, recoge su espada y abre los ojos, listo para atacar. Este provoca al misterioso cubo, incitandolo para que lo ataque. Bryan: Vamos... ¡Atacame ahora si puedes! ???: ¿Quieres adelantar tu muerte? ¡Pues ya lo pediste! El misterioso cubo va a atacar a Bryan, bastante confiado de que será un golpe certero, pero Bryan consigue bloquearlo, y mientras ambos forcejean sus armas, Bryan mira seriamente al cubo. Bryan: ¡Prepárate para un ataque que nunca olvidarás! Bryan taclea fuertemente al cubo con su espada, dejándolo indefenso, y Bryan aprovecha para saltar, y darle un sablazo lateral, luego, Bryan lo sigue y le da otro sablazo, y por último, enciende su espada en fuego y le da una estocada final al cubo. Este último queda bastante herido y tirado en el suelo. ???: Ugh... Vaya fuerza que tienes... Ajgh... Bryan le sopla a su espada y apaga el fuego de esta. Luego, se dirige hacia el cubo. El cubo era de color gris con blanco, lo que era algo extraño, pues la mayoría de los cubos eran bastante coloridos. Bryan: Ya está. No te quedan más fuerzas. Ahora, dime lo que ocurre y te dejaré en paz. El misterioso cubo mira fijamente la espada de Bryan y se entera de que es la espada legendaria de Trouphex. ???: Espera...Tú... ¡Tienes la espada!... ¿Eres el salvador? Bryan: ¿De qué estás hablando? ???: Lo que pasa, es que según una antigua leyenda, el que posea la espada legendaria de Trouphex, será el que salve al mundo de las fuerzas malignas... Byran: Q-q-que??? ???: Tú eres el elegido... Y si estás aquí es porque quieres mejorar tu espada, ¿No? Bryan: Pues... si... ¿Sabes donde se encuentra la montaña Trouphex? ???: ¡Claro! Solo hay que atravesar el bosque. Aunque no suena tan fácil... Bryan: Ah, y una cosa, ¿Como te llamas? ???: Me llamo Al. Yo vigilo este bosque en caso de que alguien quiera ir hacia la montaña Trouphex, pues es un lugar sagrado, y no cualquiera puede ir. Es por eso que me vi obligado a atacarlos a ustedes... Pensé que eran ladrones de reliquias o algo así... Bryan: Oh... entiendo. Al: Bueno, ahora los guiaré hacia la montaña, pues es muy fácil perderse en este bosque. Bryan: No te preocupes, tengo un mapa en mi espada. Ya sabemos por dónde hay que ir. Al: No te garantizo que el mapa sea confiable... Pues el bosque cambia de distribución cada cierto tiempo, y puede que el camino que te señala el mapa ya no exista... Bryan: oh... Carl: ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Acaso el bosque también es mágico? Al: ¿No es obvio? Carl: Uh... Bryan: Mejor dejemos de discutir, que se va a hacer tarde, y no queremos enfrentarnos a las bestias... Carl: Ok... Al: Bueno chicos, sigamos caminando. Después de conocer a Al, este se vuelve aliado de Bryan y Carl, y los guía hacia la montaña Trouphex. Es así como reanudan su viaje, seguros de que no habrá otro obstáculo... Unas horas después, el trío sigue caminando por el bosque, pero Carl se comienza a cansar. Carl: Al, ¿Cuánto falta? Al: Diría que media hora más... Bryan: Pero ya está anocheciendo... ¿No podemos ir más rápido? Al: Si intentamos corriendo, nos cansaremos más rápido... Aparte, a tu amigo no lo veo apto para correr ahora. De pronto, se escucha un chillido entre los árboles, como si de una rata se tratase. Bryan: ¿Que fue eso? Al: Oh rayos... Luego, un murciélago rojo con ojos de fuego sale del árbol, y mira al trío. Después de un pequeño silencio, el murciélago lanza un fuerte chillido, al que le sigue un eco, y luego de unos segundos, llega una banda de murciélagos, dispuestos a atacar al trío. Al: Esto es lo que temía... Los Stabphy... Estos malditos murciélagos lanzan bolas de fuego, y son muy resistentes... Pero lo peor es que con un chillido, todos se reúnen. Bryan, espero que estés listo, porque esto no será fácil. Bryan: ¡Carl! Quédate atrás. Haremos lo posible para que no te ataquen. Carl: De acuerdo... Uno de los murciélagos grita, y todos comienzan a atacar. Al usa su hacha como boomerang, para impactar a varios murciélagos a la vez, mientras Bryan va atacando a uno por cada sablazo, y esquiva las bolas de fuego de los otros. Los murciélagos aún así no se rinden, y se hacen más rápidos. Bryan con suerte logra esquivar las bolas de fuego, al ver qué no funcionaba, los murciélagos comienzan a dar mordiscos, pero aún así Bryan los esquiva y logra matar a uno. Luego de esto, los murciélagos se enfurecen y hacen los ataques más rápidos y fuertes. Mientras tanto, Al los sigue atacando con eficacia, pero al ver esto, más murciélagos se acercan para atacarlo. Al carga su hacha, y la lanza nuevamente, con lo que consigue matar a tres de un solo tiro. Los murciélagos se enteran de esto y convocan a más murciélagos... Parece que así la pelea no va a terminar. Al: Bryan, creo que tenemos que atacar más fuerte... Estos desgraciados no se rinden. Bryan: Si... A este paso van a lograr atacar a Carl. Bryan cambia el aura su espada, volviendo su aura de color amarillo, y comienza a hacer ataques mágicos. Los murciélagos apenas los resisten, y convocan a más murciélagos. Bryan clava fuertemente su espada en el suelo, provocando que se genere una ola de agua, y consigue asesinar a muchos murciélagos. Bryan saca su espada del suelo y va a ayudar a Al, pero más murciélagos se acercan. Bryan se desespera un poco, pero sigue determinado. Luego, Bryan electriza su espada y le da un sablazo a los murciélagos, dejandolos tanto electrizados como paralizandolos, y genera otra ola de agua, afectandolos bastante, tanto que murieron convertidos en cenizas. Bryan se queda esperando unos segundos, por si llegan mas, pero al ver que ningún otro murciélago se acercaba, se relaja y va a ayudar a Al, pero ve que está en problemas, pues le robaron su hacha y la están usando en su contra. Al: ¡Bryan! ¿Podrías ayudarme? Estas bestias me quitaron mi hacha... Bryan: Está bien. Créeme, esto no durará. Bryan carga su espada y hace la misma táctica de antes, pero no fue tan efectiva, pues solo 5 lograron sobrevivir. De pronto, el suelo retumba, y un Stabphy gigante llega al lugar. Al: Oh... Demonios... El rey de los Stabphy ha llegado. Este tiene el triple de resistencia que estas estúpidas ratas voladoras... Bryan: ¿No que técnicamente también es una rata? Al: Bueno, sería más un guarén con alas... ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡Tenemos que atacarlo! Al recupera su hacha, mientras Bryan prepara su siguiente ataque. Carl, quien se encuentra detrás de ellos, mira en silencio la escena. Luego, el grupo de murciélagos ataca al dúo, mientras el grande se queda detrás, lanzando bolas de fuego. El dúo esquiva los ataques de los murciélagos, pero son impactados por las bolas de fuego de el rey Stabphy. Bryan crea una ola de agua y consigue asesinar a los últimos murciélagos. El único que queda es el rey Stabphy. Sorprendentemente, este último puede hablar. Rey Stabphy: Ngah.. Asesinaron a mi ejército.... ¡Y van a pagar por eso! El Stabphy lanza un torbellino de fuego de fuego, pero Bryan clava su espada en el suelo y genera una pared de agua, protegiendolos del ataque, y luego Al salta sobre la pared y le da un hachazo a el Stabphy. Este recibe un impacto crítico, pero no es suficiente, y sigue intacto. Bryan saca la espada del suelo, la electriza y le da un sablazo a el Stabphy, dejándolo muy vulnerable, por lo que Bryan genera una ola de agua y le da una fuerte descarga eléctrica, para que luego Al lo impactara de nuevo con un fuerte hachazo, dejándolo algo herido, con un pequeño rasguño en la frente. Rey Stabphy: ¿Tanto esfuerzo solo por un rasguño? Vaya que son patéticos... El Stabphy lanza una serie de bolas de fuego, pero el dúo las esquiva todas. El rey Stabphy se enoja y lanza un torbellino de fuego. Bryan no consiguió cargar su ataque, por lo que los dos fueron impactados y quemados. Al: Auch... Bryan: ¡Eso no fue nada! Bryan se concentra aún más y el aura de la espada se vuelve dorada. Luego, le lanza un rayo de electricidad a el rey Stabphy, dejándolo paralizado, para que luego Al aprovechara la oportunidad para darle un hachazo muy fuerte. Después, Bryan prende en fuego su espada, solo que esta ves el fuego es de color azul. Rey Stabphy: ¿Q-que? ¡Nadie es capas de hacer eso! Bryan: Pues ahora ya lo sabes... Bryan da un salto alto y luego le da una estocada en la frente. El rey Stabphy queda muy herido, y su herida está chamuscada por el fuego de la espada. Rey Stabphy: Ragh... ¡Ya se acabaron los juegos! ¡Ahora no les tendré piedad! El rey Stabphy les lanza series de bolas de fuego y muchas aciertan, debilitando al dúo, pero eso no era todo, pues luego este lanzaría un torbellino de fuego, que dejaría a Bryan y a Al fuera de combate, por lo que Carl queda vulnerable. Carl: Oh no... Rey Stabphy: Me parece que tu amigo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte... ¡Jajaja! El rey Stabphy le lanza unas bolas de fuego a Carl, quien no consigue esquivarlas, quedando muy debilitado en el suelo. Bryan, quien está tirado en el suelo, mira la escena, incapaz de hacer algo para salvar a su amigo. Rey Stabphy: Ahora... Despídete del mundo, porque ya no estarás en el después de 10 segundos. Carl: No... De pronto, Carl cierra su ojo y comienza a cambiar de color, volviéndose blanco y su ojo se vuelve dorado. Bryan, quien mira de lejos, se sorprende bastante. Rey Stabphy: ¡¿Que es esto?! Luego, Carl comienza a flotar en el aire, mientras el rey Stabphy se encuentra asustado y confundido. Carl se concentra, y luego de unos segundos, abre su ojo y de este sale un rayo de luz, el cual se dirige rápidamente hacia el rey Stabphy. El rayo impacta en este, y se comienza a desintegrar. Rey Stabphy: ¿P-p-p-pero qué? ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! Después, Carl termina el ataque y el rey Stabphy termina convertido en polvo, pero Carl cae inconsciente hacia el suelo. Bryan lo mira, y luego se levanta con mucho dolor. Bryan: Ugh... Eso fue intenso... Luego, Al apenas logra levantarse, pero le costó aún más que a Bryan, pues recibio ataques tanto de Bryan como de el Stabphy. Al: Ni me lo digas... No había logrado recuperarme de las heridas que me hiciste cuando peleamos, y con esto de los murcielagos apenas puedo soportar. Bryan: Oh... perdón... Al: Bah, no te preocupes, ya sabía que iba llegar alguien a derrotarme. Bryan: Y como nos vamos a recuperar? Al: Oh! Ya me acorde... Tengo unas pociones en mi bolsillo. Al saca tres pociones, y les da una a cada uno. Al se toma la poción, y sus heridas comienzan a desaparecer, por lo que Bryan hace lo mismo y intenta despertar a Carl, pero es inútil. Bryan: ¡Carl! ¡Despierta! Al: No se que habrá ocurrido, pero creo que puso mucha energía en algo... Bryan: Yo lo vi... El cambió de color, y luego mató a el rey Stabphy con un rayo de luz desde su ojo. Fué bastante impresionante... No sabía que Carl tuviese esa clase de poder... Al: Hm... Bueno, eso tiene explicacion. Lo que pasa, es que el se encontraba al borde de la muerte, y entonces se activaron sus poderes como último recurso. Bryan: ¿Entonces no podrá usarlos sin estar a punto de morir? Al: Eso supongo... Bryan: Y bueno... Podemos seguir con el viaje? Al: Podriamos hacerlo perfectamente. Tu vas adelante con tu espada mientras yo cargo a Carl desde atrás. Bryan: De acuerdo. ¿Y cuanto nos falta para llegar? Al: Mmm... Conozco estos arboles... Creo que nos quedan solo 5 minutos de caminata. Bryan: ¡Genial! Supongo que tendremos que ir rápido, o se hará de noche. Al: Cierto. Sigamos caminando. Después de una fuerte batalla con los Stabphy, Bryan y Al reanudan el viaje, mientras Carl está inconsciente. Bryan nota algo extraño en su espada, pues el aura de la espada está brillando más fuerte, y está haciendo pulsaciones... Bryan: Hm... ¿Que ocurre? Al: Tu espada... Creo que está teniendo mucho más poder... Bryan: ¿C-c-cómo? Al: Después de todo lo que la has utilizado, supongo que se está haciendo más fuerte y poderosa de algún modo, o puede que haya algo en la montaña que esté llamandola. Bryan: Vaya... que extraño. Después de unos minutos, el trio finalmente llega a la gran montaña Trouphex... Una montaña muy alta hecha de roca de color morado, junto con algunos cristales celestes que emergen desde algunas zonas de la montaña. El aura de la espada de Bryan se intensifica aún más y Al lo entiende. Al: Mmm... Esto tiene sentido. Si es la espada de Trouphex, y estamos aquí, obviamente está sincronizada con la montaña... Bryan: Ahora lo entiendo... ¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con su poder? Al: Aparentemente no... Pero no puedo negarlo. El aura brilla demasiado para que solo sea por eso... Bryan: ¿Y cómo subiremos la montaña? Al: Hay un sendero no muy lejos de aquí. Podriamos seguir ese camino hasta encontrar algo extraño. Bryan: Ok... Luego de un rato, encuentran el sendero y comienzan una caminata hacia lo más alto de la montaña. No parecia que hubiese algo malo, y extrañamente, ninguna criatura se atevía a acercarse. Al: Hm... Esto está más tranquilo que de costumbre... Bryan: Si... Me resulta extraño que no haya nada que nos quiera detener. De pronto, Bryan pisa una cuerda y una flecha sale disparada hacia Bryan, este no se da cuenta, pero Al saca su hacha consigue desviar la flecha en el último momento. Al: Cuidado, hay trampas desplegadas por aquí. Bryan: ¿Tú las pusiste? Al: No, ya estaban puestas desde antes que me nombraran guardián... Bryan: ¿Y como fue que te nombraron guardián? Al: Bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo... Yo me había escapado de la vida en la ciudad, pues todo era horrible... Y me las hacia para sobrevivir en el exterior. Un día, mientras caminaba por el bosque Dawoork, un anciano se me acercó, y me dijo muchas cosas sobre mi, lo cual me pareció raro, pues el no me conocía. Entonces el me dijo que yo sabía cómo sobrevivir solo, y que estaba muy conectado con la naturaleza, y reconoció mis habilidades con el hacha, y luego, me llevo a una extraña cueva, en donde se encontraba un mago, y este me mostró el poder secreto, para que luego me nombrara guardián y protector de la montaña Trouphex... Bryan: Wow... Que historia más profunda. Al: Si... Y espero que mi maestro sepa que tú eres el elegido... Bryan: oh... Luego de una hora de caminata, llegan a lo más alto de la montaña, en donde se encuentra una gran cueva. La espada de Bryan brilla con mucha intensidad, y Al se encuentra bastante callado y serio, pensando en algo. Bryan: Uff... ¡Finalmente estamos aquí! El final del viaje. Al: Si... De pronto, Carl despierta, y se queda mirando el paisaje. Al se entera de esto y lo baja al suelo. Carl: Ugh.... ¿D-d-donde estamos? Bryan: ¡Carl! ¿Estas bien? Carl: Si... Aunque un poco confundido... Recuerdo que un Stabphy gigante me estuvo a punto de matar y nada más... No sé cómo es que sigo vivo... Bryan se confunde, pues lo vio todo, y Carl no parece recordarlo... Bryan: ¿Que? Yo te vi... Te transformaste y luego mataste a ese Stabphy con un rayo de luz... Carl: Eh... Bryan, ¿Has estado fumando o que? Yo no haría algo así... Bryan se queda callado, y decide ignorar eso. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, deciden entrar a la cueva, pero Al no quiere entrar. Al: Uh.. chicos, será mejor que entren ustedes dos solos... Bryan: ¿De qué hablas? Tú nos guiaste hasta aquí... ¿Porque no? Al: Es que tengo miedo de que mi maestro se enoje conmigo... Bryan : No te psicosees, solo estate seguro de tu mismo. Luego, el trío entro a la cueva, y comenzaron a caminar dentro de ella. Al se fija de que haya alguna trampa, y les advierte a los dos para que no caígan en estas. Luego de unos minutos, llegan hasta el fondo de la cueva, pero al parecer no hay nada más que una pared de piedra... Bryan: ¿Huh? Al: Esta debe ser la entrada... Pero no recuerdo cómo se abría... Después de analizar la pared de piedra a fondo, encuentran un hueco rectangular, de una altura y ancho similares a la de la espada de Bryan. Bryan: Debería poner mi espada allí? Al: Eso creo... Bryan pone la espada en el hueco, y de pronto el suelo comienza a retumbar, mientras que una parte de la pared de piedra se desplaza hacia abajo, y luego de unos segundos, la pared se queda enterrada en el suelo, y extrañamente, el hueco que estaba debajo de esta quedó perfectamente cubierto. Luego, Bryan agarra su espada de nuevo, y todos se quedan callados. Detrás de la pared de piedra se revelaba un pasadizo, y a lo lejos de este hay una extraña luz. Bryan: Llegó la hora.. El final de nuestro viaje. Carl: Vaya.... Cuanto tiempo nos llevó... Al: Enhorabuena por ustedes... De verdad se esforzaron. Ahora sólo están a unos pasos de su premio. El trio camina hacia el pasadizo, y el aura de la espada de Bryan se intensifica tanto que llega a ser algo molesta a los ojos. Unos minutos más tarde, el trio logra atravesar el pasadizo, y sorprendentemente no había ninguna trampa en este. Luego, entran a una pequeña caverna, la cual es algo oscura, y lo único que la ilumina es el brillo de la espada de Bryan. Bryan: Hehe... Ahora tambien funciona como linterna... Carl: Ha, que curioso. De pronto, una sombra se presenta en un lado de la caverna, y esta le comienza a hablar a Bryan. ???: Vaya... Al parecer finalmente ha llegado el día... No? Bryan: ¿Hmm? ???: Si, tú. Eres el elegido, ¿No es así? Bryan: ¿Q-que? ???: Si tu estás aquí... es por que buscas el secreto que hará de tu espada más poderosa... ¿O me equivoco? Bryan: Eeeh... ¿Q-quien eres? ???: No es necesario saberlo... Pues yo soy quien tiene el secreto de la espada... Bryan: Bueno, y entonces por que no me lo revelas? ???: Ya está... Solo podrás mejorar tu espada... ¡SI TOMAS MI ALMA! ¡AHORA, A PELEAR! Carl: ¡Oye! ¿Que hay de nosotros? ???: Esto es solo entre él y yo. La sombra se revela, y resulta ser un cubo de color negro con ojos amarillos, que no lleva ningún arma, pero tiene un extraño collar en forma de mandala, y unas orbes de energía a su alrededor. Este se queda callado, y luego le dispara las orbes a Bryan. Bryan saca su espada y las bloquea todas. Luego, Bryan se concentra, y sin dudarlo, cambia el aura de la espada a un color dorado, pues sabe que esto no será fácil. ???: Con que sabes dominarla... ¡Muestrame todo su poder! Después, Bryan prende su espada en fuego azul y corre hacia el cubo, pero este desaparece instantaneamente, por lo que Bryan no se da cuenta, y el cubo se teletransporta detras suyo. ???: Jaja... ¿Pensaste que iba a dejarme golpear? Pues te equivocas... El cubo genera una orbe de electricidad, y luego se la lanza a Bryan. Como este se encontraba detras de Bryan, la orbe consigue impactar, electrizando a Bryan, y dejandolo vulnerable por un corto tiempo. El cubo aprovecha ese lapso de tiempo para lanzar otras dos orbes de fuego, y se confia de que seran impactos criticos. La primera orbe impacta, pero la segunda no logra impactar, pues Bryan logró reincorporarse, y bloquea la orbe con su espada. ???: Hm.. Con que no eres tan debil, ah? Vamos, no me has dado ni un solo golpe. Bryan: No me juzgues... Bryan electriza su espada, y comienza a lanzarle rayos de electricidad al cubo, pero este se teletransporta nuevamente y los rayos impactan en la pared. Luego, el cubo se teletransporta detras de Bryan nuevamente, pero Bryan se da cuenta y le da un fuerte sablazo, dejando al cubo bastante vulnerable, por lo que Bryan aprovecha la oportunidad, prendiendo su espada en fuego azul y dandole al cubo una serie de sablazos, para que luego le diera una estocada, pero sorpresivamente el cubo logró teletransportarse, aunque no parece estar intacto, pues tiene algunas heridas. ???: Ahg... Maldito... El cubo genera una decena de orbes de agua, y se las dispara a Bryan con una velocidad increíble. Bryan consigue esquivar algunas orbes, pero otras le impactan fuertemente, como si fueran balas de una pistola. A pesar del daño que recibió, Bryan sigue de pie y dispuesto a atacar al cubo sin importar lo que ocurra. ???: P-p-pero que? Bryan: Vas a necesitar más que eso para derrotarme... Bryan clava fuertemente su espada en el suelo, y genera una ola de lava en vez de una de agua, por lo que el cubo se asusta, y no logra concentrarse como para teletransportarse, por lo que decide correr lo más que puede, pero al estar en una cueva, el espacio es casi nulo, por lo que queda acorralado, y es impactado por la ola de lava, dejandolo bastante herido, y al borde de la muerte. Después del ataque, Bryan se acerca el cubo, con la espada al frente. ???: Oh... supongo que te juzgue... Bryan: Nunca debes subestimar a quien te enfrentes... O tu destino siempre será la derrota. ???: Ugh... Supongo que aprendi la lección demasiado tarde... Ahora, acaba con mi vida de una vez. Bryan: ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a morir? ???: Esto ya estaba escrito por el destino... Y eso no se puede cambiar... Bryan: Ok... Pero antes, ¿Unas últimas palabras? ???: Espero que puedas salvar al mundo de la maldad... Luego, con desición, Bryan le da una estocada final al cubo, atravesando su cuerpo totalmente, y con eso el cubo muere, desintegrandose, y dejando un espiritú de luz, el cual dio vueltas por la cueva, para luego ser absorbido por la espada. Después de unos segundos, la espada comienza a brillar, tornandose completamente blanca, como si fuera una espada de luz, y comienza a flotar independientemente, para que luego un destello de luz se presentara en el lugar, y al oscurecerse el lugar nuevamente, la espada luce un nuevo aspecto, cambiando de ser de piedra a ser una espada de oro reluciente con un aura multicolor, y en el mango, esta tiene una cinta roja, con el simbolo del collar del misterioso cubo. Luego, la espada se dirige hacia Bryan, y luego este ultimo la agarra nuevamente, y puede sentir su poder, el cual es mucho más que antes. Bryan: Wow... Al: (se entristece) Hasta siempre... Maestro... Bryan: ¿El era tu maestro? Al: Si... Bryan: Lo lamento... Al: No te preocupes, Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día, pero igual es triste... Luego, el trío sale de la cueva, y se quedan mirando el amanecer desde la montaña. Los tres se encuentran muy cansados, pero están felices de que el viaje haya llegado a su fin. Al: Bueno, creo que esto es todo... Ahora debo volver a mi vida normal. Bryan: ¿Por qué no sigues con nosotros? Al: Tengo otras cosas que hacer... Bryan: Bueno, entonces supongo que esta es la despedida... Al: Si... Al se despide de Bryan y Carl, y el dúo comienza a bajar de la montaña, mientras Al se queda contemplando el paisaje, reflexionando sobre su vida y la muerte de su maestro... Carl: Uff.. eso estuvo muy intenso... ¿No te sientes mal por haber matado a alguien? Bryan: Si... Pero no sabía que tenía que hacerlo... Carl: Bueno, a veces las cosas son inesperadas... Bryan: Lo que me llamó más la atención, era que él estuvo dispuesto a que lo matara, sin ningún tipo de resistencia, pues según el, esto tenía que pasar... Carl: Oh... Y así es como Bryan logró mejorar su espada, luego de un largo viaje, lleno de sorpresas y obstaculos... Ahora lo único que le queda por hacer es volver a la ciudad... Pero algo más ocurriría... CONTINUARÁ... Categoría:The Neverending Battle Categoría:Usuario:Pizza Guy750